Just a little longer, please
by Lyddel
Summary: Drabble. A little time insertion in the last conversation between Neil and Tieria. To be the first and the very last.


**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Neil/Tieria  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam 00 and its characters belong to Sunrise and their respective creators  
**Advertencias:** N/A  
**Notas: **Well, I was rewatching the series and then remembered I wanted to write something for it, but I wasn't sure of what I wanted to write. I was just thinking I'd wished these two to have a little more time, and so I did here.

* * *

**Just a little longer, please**

There were the stars watching them through the window, and on its glass he could see Tieria's reflection as clear as the red-eyed man himself.

Tieria turned to face him as soon as he entered the room completely, his footsteps were heavy and loud, much to his displease. He stopped. There was clearly something wrong with the other meister, after a second and deeper glance Lockon figured it out, he had been crying. By the time their eyes met he looked like he was about to cry once more.

The eyebrows drew together and the fists were trembling. It was something hard to look at, that view, for someone who didn't expect Tieria to be in this state, at all. Furthermore, the irish man knew he was the reason of Tieria's concern, and he did not like the sensation.

He closed his eyes for a long moment and took a deep breath, then started walking towards Tieria, slowly, carefully, as if afraid of how the other could react. However, Tieria didn't move. Only his eyes showed a change, getting teary again as Lockon got closer. Finally, a tear made its way down his cheek.

Right after he saw the sad, tiny drop, Lockon reached him fully and hugged him, holding Tieria tightly against his own body. He felt Tieria's fingers clutching the folds of his vest, simultaneously, he heard words being said with a broken voice.

"I'm sorry." Tieria was resting his chin on Lockon's shoulder. He wasn't holding off his tears anymore. He needed to let them flow, to get rid of the pain in his chest.

Lockon tightened their embrace.

It was the first time Tieria experienced this kind of contact, to be so close to someone else, to feel the warmth and life within the other's body. The touch was like a balm to his internal turmoil. It was painful though, yet so beautiful and intimate. He immediately regretted the moments he had let pass. But it wasn't that late, right? It couldn't be.

"It was not your fault." it was Lockon's voice this time, soft and tender.

Tieria parted away a little in order to face the other man, he was smiling. And Tieria wished he was able to correspond, but he wasn't.

There was that black eyepatch reminding him of what he had done. There was no way it wasn't his fault. He was unable to defend himself and therefore put the others in danger. It was him who harmed Lockon.

"It was my decision," Neil said as if reading his mind "and I'd do it again if necessary."

Tieria hugged him again. No. That was not going to happen. He wouldn't let this man risk his life for his sake anymore. It was Tieria's turn to protect Lockon, and he would make sure to get the mistake fixed.

Lockon ran his fingers through the purple locks.

"Everything is gonna be fine," he said "you don't need to worry about me." Then he faced Tieria again, forehead against forehead. He could see the fine, wet trails the tears left on the pale skin, he wiped them off with his fingers.

It was an alien experience to him, to the point it felt almost uncomfortable, to see Tieria this vulnerable, this human. Then he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, all while lots of thoughts surrounded his head.

How it was he did end up like this? With his lips fixed upon the ones of a man he had barely talked to before. In an embrace with the person who nearly killed Setsuna, and Allelujah, and maybe even himself when he wasn't paying attention. All in all it felt right. After all Lockon had the weird impression that it was Tieria who needed him the most in that hell of a spaceship. In his own, twisted way.

The other meister continued holding him as Lockon placed his hands at the back of Tieria's neck and waist, moving his lips slowly. The other's mouth was soft and warm and shy, and that brief moment was everything Neil seemed to need.

The kiss lasted what appeared to be a little, perfect eternity to Tieria. One that he could gladly had gone on forever. As they separated the sensations of loneliness and fear invaded his body over again. And he fought them for not to ruin the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Lockon Stratos." Tieria started.

"No," he did interrupt, "Neil Dylandy."

Tieria rested his head against Lockon's chest, "Neil." He repeated, feeling the word as it left his lips. He closed his eyes.

"That's it, but now, let's stop the whimpering," Neil said, his voice calm, "You are too strong for that."

He put his hands over Tieria's shoulders and looked down at him right in the eyes. Just in time to saw him nodding and wiping away the remnant tears.

Neil kissed him once again but this time on the forehead, a very sweet and tender contact. A premeditated goodbye.

"I need you to be strong, Tieria Erde."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it c:

if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it ~


End file.
